Jessica
MC - Main Character (you, the player) This is the protagonist of the Romance Club book Queen in 30 days. She is female by default. You can personalise her name to one of your choice, but her default name is Jessica. You can personalise her appearance. You can choose four different facial features: European, Asian, African-American or Hispanic. She is from, and lives in New York City where she is a college student. She is majoring in history. We don't know how old she is, but it is inferred that she has just completed her Junior year, as in the first chapter it is mentioned that it is June and college lessons are over but she is already thinking about her final thesis for the following year. She occasionally works in a museum reading and cataloguing historical documents. She also loves travelling and sometimes dreams of being a travel blogger. Her favourite drink is Tequila Sunrise. She has a good relationship with her mother, who she describes as 'very caring', and her father has passed away. Once, when she was 10, she ran away from home to go see the bears in the Bear Mountain State Park but she got as far as Hook mountain before the police caught her and brought her back. Her mum was very upset at first, but then took her to the park. -- Any choice you make for your Main Character influences one of three variables: you can increase your skills of diplomacy/tact, will or plot. These choices influences the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. -- Once you have chosen your MC's appearance, you have 16 initial hairstyles to choose from, and you will be in the default outfit of striped top, black jacket and jeans, with no accessories. More hairstyles, outfits and accessories will become available as the game progresses. Hairstyles The 16 hairstyles that are initially available to personalise your MC in the first chapter of the first season are the following: - Medium long, messy hairstyle - in brown, dark, red and blonde. - Long, slightly curled hair - in brown, dark, red and blonde. - Short stylish bob - in brown, dark, red and blonde. - Afro-textured hair - in brown, dark, red and blonde. (click on the image to see it larger) More hairstyles will be available in following episodes. Hats In the first chapter of the first season, MC's friend Megan offers her the chance to wear one of the fancy hats she has made. The hats come with different wigs: you can choose: - A feathered hat with a pink wig (the 'elegant' option) - A rose-covered flower hat with a dark wig (the 'delicate' option) - A hat with an entire building and a horse on top of it and a red wig (the 'crazy' option). Outfits When the story begins, the first and only outfit available is the default one: a black jacket, a stripey top and jeans. Later on in the first chapter, MC will be seen wearing Richard's grey jacket on top of her outfit, as he gives to her when she feels cold. More outfits will be available as the story progresses. Category:Characters